conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezki Gh'arakel
General information The Arctisan language (Ezki Arktizkel) is a language spoken by the people of Arctis on the planet of Gh'ara, it was originally a language made for the descendants of the people who first colonized the planet. It is a language in the Veleric group of languages, along with 4 other languages. One common trait that all Veleric languages have is that they have 100% phonetic orthography. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet (This is just a latinisation, the actual alphabets all have their own characters. Meaning no digraphs in the 3 Arctisan alphabets... now I have to be able to find a way to put them on this page.) A- As in Cat R- Trilled R G- as in Game H- Said like the H in Hey Æ- Said like the word eye J- Said like in the name James Z- Said like in Zebra K- Said like in Kind D- Said like in Day E- Said like the eh in meh Q- Said like the ch in chip I- Said like the E in evil V- Said like in varnish N- Said like in No B- Said like in Bee M- As in maid Y- Say like the i in if F- Said like in Fake T- Said like as in Tower U- Said like in the oo in spooky L- Said like in lame (Diphthongs only exist in the Latinisation) Gh'- Said like the letter G followed by an aw Kh'- Said like the movie title Kaw Zh'- Said like the S in treasure followed by an aw Zh- Like the S in treasure Kh- Said like guttural K Gh- Said like a guttural G ae- Said like the ey in hey Phonotactics Grammar Arctisan grammar is a bit different than English in the fact that the word order is VSO instead of SVO meaning that the verb is followed by the subject doing the verb then the subject is followed by the object. The rule for adjectives is that they follow the thing they describe. So a statement like "He is a great man" would be written "Is he a man great." which to us sounds a bit odd but that's how it is. Another thing about adjectives is that to make any noun an adjective (a place for example) would be to add the -kel suffix. So Gh'aran would be Gh'arakel. An noun/object is made plural by adding the Zu- prefix. Simple as that. The gender has not many rules dictating about which to use when, but there are four: Male, Female, Neuter, and Undefined (As in that the gender is not specified). In fact, gender can be ignored entirely in this language but it is more polite to use them. The way some people would normally use it is that inanimate objects are neuter without exception, the gender for posessives is based on the subject's gender. Undefined can be used whenever for it could be any gender at any time. Vocabulary Nikzheki- Hello/Hi/Greetings Niqyv- Are/is Zh'ru- You Zhræ- I/Me Idutiz- Name Dru (Male)/Dra (Female)/Drekh(Neut)/Dran(Undef.)- The Gh'ara- Gh'ara Zhymyl- Human Arktiz- Arctis Funyaz- speak Æren- an/a Example text Nikzheh. Æren Zhræ Jacques. (Hello. I am Jacques) Category:Languages Category:FFD